


Severus Helps Lockhart

by bushViperCutie



Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Severus acts like a cat, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Teaching, Tumblr: happy-snape-week, cursed sand, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Just a fun cute Severus Snape drabble for your enjoyment!
Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780222
Kudos: 23





	Severus Helps Lockhart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Snape Week and Happy Snape Appreciation Month :D

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“Thank you, Professor Snape, for helping me explain the dangers of Ancient Egyptian Cursed sand!” Lockhart placed a jar of sand on his desk, “I have personally collected this myself after a heroic fight with six village mummies. Myself, alone, trapped the cursed sand and ended the hauntings on the wizard who last touched it.”

A hand raised, “Will they come back to haunt you?”

Lockhart laughed, “Fear not! So long as it’s trapped, I’m perfectly safe.”

Severus pushed the glass off the desk and looked Lockhart dead in the eyes as it shattered, spilling the cursed sand everywhere, “…Oops.”

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
